Journey
by Heroine of Hyrule J
Summary: When Natsu takes Lucy on a mystery adventure her world turns upside down. what will become of the celestial wizard and her dragon slayer companion. will they finally confess their love? or will he change her life forever? rated T for future chapters and strong language in some parts. Sadly, I do not own fairy tail. If I dad Nalu would already be a thing.
1. Dear mom

It has been a year since I joined fairy tail, mom. I wish you could see me now. A lot has changed since you've been gone. I have collected 10 of 12 zodiac celestial spirit keys. Team Natsu is being recognized as the most powerful team in the guild and I am so proud to be a part of it. But most importantly, I think I am in love! I know, it sounds crazy, but I really believe that Natsu is the one for me. Words cannot describe the feeling he gives me. I do not think I can live without him. Anyway, I really miss you, mom… I miss you so much.

**Love Lucy x**

**Chapter 1**

"LUCY! WAKE UP!"

"hnnng… Natsu?"

"Yo, Lucy! Wanna go on a job? I think the one we chose will be perfect for us."

I looked up to see a blur of pink. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and as my vision began to clear, that smudge of pink developed a face and what an adorable face it was. Natsu was leaning over me, a big grin across his face. WAIT! Natsu is… ON TOP OF ME! My cheeks were glowing as I pushed him off the bed.

"What was that for Lucy?" Natsu emerged from the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHO INVITED YOU INTO THE HOUSE BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL WAS NOT ME!" the redness in my cheeks flowed to the rest of my face as my embarrassment turned to anger.

"Stop barging into Lucy's house, you hot head!" Gray was standing by the door, arms crossed.

"Where are your clothes, ice princess?"

" BOTH OF YOU NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!"

" But, Lucy… I need to talk to you about… you know…the job."

"Fine, Natsu. Gray can you go? Please?"

"Sure, Lucy. Anyway, Juvia and I are going on a job."

"Okay, see ya!" I gave him a small wave as he jumped through the window. Does anyone use a door in this town?

"Natsu, what was the…"

Before I could finish Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. He was carrying me through Magnolia with that wide grin of his upon his face. I knew that he had some crazy plan up his sleeve, and to be honest I was not going to object. Being in his arms made me feel warm and secure.

What on earth was he planning?


	2. about that job

LUCY POV

We had been running through the streets of Magnolia for about half an hour, although every second felt like an eternity in Natsu's arms, when he abruptly stopped.

"Natsu..." I mumbled " Where are we? Why are we here?"

"Well, about the job... I may have been lying to you and secretly planning to go somewhere with you for a while, alone."

"WHAT!? Natsu what to you mean? How long is a while?"

"Only a couple months-"

"A couple MONTHS!? Natsu people will be worried... what's with the smug face?"

Natsu smile grew wider by the second.

"Silly Lucy, everyone knows the plan! Did you really think I would take you adventuring without letting anyone know? I know I'm thick, but I'm not that thick."

"But why would you want to go adventuring with me? It's not like I am a strong wizard."

"Lucy. You are my best friend. You are the strongest person I know. Why wouldn't I want to go adventuring with you?"

He pulled me in for a hug. I think he could tell that I was going to cry. He always hugged me right when I was going to cry. That's why I love him. He always knows what to do to make me feel special...

NATSU POV

She was crying again. I hated seeing her cry. It sent shockwaves of hurt through my body. I promised her that I would never make her cry and yet here we are, Lucy sobbing into my chest because of me.

"Lucy, please stop crying. You know I don't like it when you cry."

"Oh Natsu. I am crying tears of happiness. You always know what to say." I could feel her smiling into my coat. I knew then that she was okay to carry on with the journey.

I scooped her up in my arms once again, gaining a squeal from the blonde.

"Let's go Lucy, I can sense the rain coming"

And so we ran to our first destination, a small inn on the other side of town.


	3. ummm Lucy?

NATSU POV ~ 2 weeks before ~

"Yo hot head, why the long face?"

"Shut it, Gray! I just wanna be alone to think."

"You? Think? And no comeback? Where is Natsu and what have you done with him?" The ice mage laughed at his own joke.

"I said shut it, I am not in the mood right now!" I really wasn't. For some reason I had been feeling different lately. I had been trying to figure it out for weeks. Whenever I was around Lucy something happened to me. I started getting nervous and forgetting how to speak to her. It was strange. I have never done this, not even with Lisanna as children. Why was Lucy so different?

"Tell Dr Fullbuster what's on your mind. Go on, get it all off your chest."

"Okay, but don't laugh."

"I won't bro, I won't" I took a deep breath.

"Lately, I have been having problems... with Lucy."

"Don't tell me you tried to sleep with her and she punched you in the D"

"No... nothing like that. It's just I get so nervous around her these days. It's starting to worry me. Why do I feel like this?"

Gray was sniggering on the other side of one of the guild's picnic tables.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"You are so thick! That's what you get for having a dragon raise you!"

"Don't talk about Igneel like that or I will knock you into next week!"

"Alright bro, calm yourself. We don't want you to overheat now do we?"

"Gray, don't push your luck. I'm warning you"

He completely ignored me before carrying on with his diagnosis.

"You, my friend, are in love"

"Love...?"

"Let me guess? You have no concept of the word 'love'."

I shook my head. Love? What's that?

"If you think someone is pretty and kind and you really enjoy spending every second of every day with them, then you are in love"

"Does that mean you are in love with Juvia?"

"No! I do not love Juvia!" Gray's face turned bright red at the thought of loving Juvia. Must have hit a soft spot.

"I should tell Lucy then shouldn't I?"

"Woah, slow down there. You can't just tell someone you love them. You need to prepare."

"Why not? I am sure she will love me back. Won't she?" I am so confused. Gray was right. Having a dragon for a father did not help me, relationship wise.

"I wish it was that simple, Nat, but it's not. Girls are confusing creatures. You probably never will understand them."

"What should I do then?"

" You know that trip you have been planning for you two? Tell her then! When the time is right lean in reaaal close and whisper 'I love you' into her ear. Then give her a kiss or whatever."

"Thanks man but..."

"What?"

"What's a kiss?"

~ present time ~

We had gotten into the inn just before it had started to rain. I dropped Lucy onto the floor,carefully, as I walked up to the desk.

"Reservation for Dragneel, party of 2" I said to the small lady sat behind the desk.

"Here you go sir, room 103, have a nice stay!" The lady said, smiling at me before returning to her paper work. We went up the stairs to the second floor and into our room. It was huge.

"Woah! This place is awesome!" Lucy said, staring at the ceiling. She was right.

"Umm I am going to have a shower real quick, okay?"

"Yeah sure Lucy. See ya in a minute" she was gone.

I took off my scarf and coat and hung them up on the door. I then sat on the bed and turned on the tv. All I could think about was telling Lucy his feelings. Was this the right time? Or would he just make a fool of himself?

LUCY POV

The shower here was amazing! Natsu really had thought of everything. I quickly washed my hair and body before stepping out of the shower. Crap! I left all my stuff at home. I guess Natsu had not thought of everything. I decided to tell him the issue.

"NATSU?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"While you were too occupied by getting me out the house , we forgot to pack any clothes!"

"Or did we?" Although he was in another room, I could feel his grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Come out and I'll show you!"

"But I am kinda naked"

"Wrap a towel around yourself then."

And so I did and stepped into the main room. Natsu was standing there without his coat and scarf on, which meant he was topless, smirking. As I looked at his face in confusion, I couldn't help but glance down at his torso. damn he had a nice body.

"Check the drawers." He said watching in anticipation as I wandered over to the large set of drawers next to the window.

"I hope you Ike them all." He looked... shy? I opened the top drawer only to find it filled with clothes. They all were.

"Natsu? You bought all these... for me?"

"Yeah, if you don't like them you don't have to wear them" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, they are all beautiful" I walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Natsu."

NATSU POV

Is now the right time to tell her? Or will it ruin the journey?

"Ummm Lucy..."


	4. confession?

_**New chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger! Sadly, I do not own Fairy tail nor any of its characters(dreams crushed by myself)**_

NATSU POV

Is now the right time to tell her? Or will it ruin the journey?

"Ummm Lucy..."

"Yes, Natsu?"

Oh crap! Should I tell her ? I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up. I have to tell her...but I can't.

"YOUR TOWEL...your towel uh .. has fallen off."

(**A/N: ooh and you thought he was going to confess. Sorry! but the show must go on! :p**)

"Oh God. Turn around! Please!" Lucy face had turned bright red at the thought of me hugging her, whilst she was naked. I am not going to lie, it did not mind it at all.

"Can I turn 'round now?" I said scratching the back of my head, slightly blushing at the previous sight.

"Yes, yes you can." Lucy sighed putting on a jacket.

"Why are you wearing a jacket Lucy? It's not cold in here, is it?"

"No, I am going for a walk."

"Let me come with you, please it's the least I can do."

"I was going to invite you anyway, so there is no need for the sad face." She giggled and I stuck my tongue out at her like a child.

We went to the nearby park and walked around, looking at what this side of town had to offer. It was pretty boring but Lucy seemed to enjoy it. Then I did something I never expected to do. It was just a heat of the moment decision. I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. She looked over at me, Brown eyes glowing with shock.

"Natsu..?"

"Sorry I just wanted to hold your hand. I can let go if you want."

"No, it's fine. Just shocked me is all." She said flashing her biggest smile at me, clearly trying to imitate me. Her hand felt so soft and warm. Not like the warmth I felt after digesting fire. No this warmth spreads through my body, making me feel secure next to her. This is another scenario that would be good for me to confess to her... but no. (A/N ha! Don't worry it's coming soon.)

"We should head back, it's getting dark out."

"Okay Natsu let's go"

When we returned to our room I was exhausted. Who knew walking around a park for a couple hours could tire a dragon slayer this much. I crawled straight into bed without hesitation whereas Lucy sat at the desk, writing in her journal. She loved writing down every little detail down in that book. I loved watching her write. It was somehow, fascinating to me. I watched her for about 10 minutes when she looked up at me, smirking.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Natsu just reminiscing about today's antics"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I can't wait for what's in store for tomorrow!

"Oh okay! Well you better get excited."

She smiled again and then closed the diary before getting into bed. We were sharing a bed as the only room left available was a single bed or this one. I wouldn't have minded sleeping on the floor in the single room and saving a few bucks but I wanted to sleep next to Lucy. She curled up in a ball next to me like a little cat which made me smile lazily . It also made me think of Happy and the others back at the guild. I kinda missed them, even Gray. I lay there awake, thinking about anything and everything that made me happy. Most of my thoughts involved Lucy, obviously. She was always there, she always is. She is the main reason I smile. The reason I wake up in the morning. I glance over at the ball of blanket beside me and place my hand on her head, stroking her silky, blonde hair. She was so peaceful when she slept.

"My Lucy... Gray helped me realise a while back that I liked... No loved you. I hope that soon enough I can buck up the courage to tell you but for now I'll just enjoy our time together."

I felt a slight tremble underneath my hand and as I looked down I saw 2 big brown eyes staring up at me, filled with tears.

"Natsu...?"

_**There you go, you finally got the confession! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**_


End file.
